De como nadie comprendia a Sakura Haruno
by MariiBravo
Summary: Ella—Junto con Naruto—, había luchado duro para que aquel hombre que ahora le devolvía el abrazo volviera de su oscuro camino, ella nunca lo dejaría. Ella quería ayudar a sanar sus heridas. Sasuke había regresado de su viaje de redención Ella lo había esperado. Y seguía amándolo.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.**

"**Me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tu ambiente, me gusta tu estilo, Pero no te amo por eso. Y me gusta la forma en que eres como una estrella, Pero no te amo por eso. ****Eres tan lindo****  
><strong>**Pero no te amo por eso****  
><strong>**No estoy segura de que sepas****  
><strong>**que la razón porque te amo eres tú****  
><strong>**Siendo tú, sólo tú." — Avril L.**

**De cómo nadie comprendía a Sakura Haruno**

Nadie la comprendía.

Ni siquiera él.

A excepción de Naruto.

Cuanto era una niña que no sabía de la maldad que rodeaba al mundo, se había enamorado de él.

Decía amarlo.

Una vez había estado caminando por la aldea en busca de una mariposa que había visto y considerado linda, en ese momento algo se interpuso en su búsqueda. Uchiha Sasuke, el sobreviviente de la masacre del poderoso Clan Uchiha… Si, ese era su nombre, recordó como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y como bajo la mirada apenada, luego cuando el chico se hubo ido y miro a su alrededor vio a todas las niñas mirándolo con anhelo, comprendió instantáneamente que no era la única que veía lo guapo que era.

Su mejor amiga y ellas se alejaron por ese "amor" que ambas decían tener por el Uchiha.

Estando en la academia ninja ella era parte de su "Club de fans", si eran unas pequeñas e inocentes niñas que deseaban ser vistas por el ojinegro… El cual su inocencia había sido robada hace mucho, junto con la vida de su clan entero; lo persiguieron con muchos regalos, se insultaban constantemente, recordaba que en sus peleas se trataba de ver quien era la mejor para "Sasuke-kun".

Por cosas del destino ella quedo en equipo junto con su hermoso pelinegro y el ruidoso de Naruto.

Lograron pasar la prueba de Hatake Kakashi, trabajando en equipo… Seguía siendo una admiradora, seguía proclamando un amor que solo era admiración.

Tiempo después descubrió poco a poco quien era Sasuke Uchiha.

Descubrió su alma impregnada del odio que se había generado gracias a su hermano.

Descubrió lo mucho que le dolía la soledad

Descubrió que Sasuke Uchiha a muy corta edad había sido golpeado duramente por la vida.

Y todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por pasar.

"Gracias, Sakura"

Cada vez que recordaba su voz dándole las gracias, un escalofríos corría por su espina dorsal, recordaba cómo entre lágrimas le había dicho que lo amaba, que deseaba cargar parte de su dolor, quería caminar junto a él en el camino que había decidido tomar.

Él no la escucho.

Él la dejo en un banco, inconsciente.

— No creo que él vuelva, deberías dejarlo ya, Sakura.

— Tu deberías dejarlo ya, Ino. -Vio cómo su mejor amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se fue dándola como un caso perdido.

Ambas sabían que ninguna se daría por vencidas en ese tema.

Miro la luna que desde las alturas alumbraba con su tenue, pero tranquila luz, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yendo a ese lugar? ¿Eran semanas o meses? No lo recordaba.

-Sakura…

Su corazón paro por un segundo para luego latir desbocadamente.

-Sasuke-Kun…

Y allí estaba él, el hombre que la había herido de tantas maneras, el hombre que una vez ella decidió matar, el hombre que había renunciado a todo solo por recorrer el camino de la venganza, el hombre que desde pequeña había admirado y luego sin saber cuándo realmente, había empezado a amar… Un hombre arrogante, poco comunicativo y roto.

El hombre que después de una gran lucha pudo ser salvado.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.- Sus piernas caminaron por si solas, cuando reacciono se vio abrazándolo, espero que él se apartara de su contacto… Después de todo, ella recordaba como Sasuke huía del contacto, a menos que fuera para clavarte un chidori en lo más profundo de tu ser.

-Gracias, Sakura.

Nadie comprendía como Sakura Haruno podría seguir amando a Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de que él fuera el responsable del por qué su mejor amigo no tuviera un brazo, muchos desaprobaban aquel amor.

A ella no le importaba.

Ella—Junto con Naruto—, había luchado duro para que aquel hombre que ahora le devolvía el abrazo volviera de su oscuro camino, ella nunca lo dejaría.

Ella quería ayudar a sanar sus heridas.

Sasuke había regresado de su viaje de "redención"

Ella lo había esperado.

Y seguía amándolo.

"_**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí, yo te he amado por miles de años… Yo te amare por miles de años más"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"****, **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
